sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
God Weegee
God Weegee is the super-godly form of Weegee that he discovered when his brother Malleo resurrected him. It is one of Weegee's two godly forms. This form has enough power to kill even immortal beings like God-Absorbed Forgee and is even faster than Dankspine Sanic, one of Sanic's most powerful forms. God Weegee's durability is also even greater than Ultimate Fire Weegee's, as it is impossible to hurt him with regular attacks and even MLG attacks. The only way to hurt God Weegee is with godly attacks, such as the kinds of attacks that Cosmic Sanic and Super Sanic God are capable of dishing out. Powers And Abilities As it is tied as Weegee's greatest form, you can be certain that God Weegee has a lot of power to offer. And it certainly does. Here's a list: *'God Weegee Death Stare': A super-upgraded version of the Weegee Death Stare, this attack can obliterate any being that is hit by it, even immortal beings like gods. *'Godly Strength, Durability and Speed:' God Weegee has power, durability and speed rivaling even gods. He can destroy entire galaxies, survive universe-busting attacks, and can fight at speeds many times faster than light with only a portion of his power. *'Supreme Shield': God Weegee creates a red barrier that can block any attack with ease. If he charges at the opponent with the shield up, it will greatly damage that opponent. *'Rapid Recovery': Unlike Weegee, God Weegee has a healing factor, and it allows him to regenerate even ripped-off limbs within just seconds. *'Telekinesis': Also unlike Weegee, God Weegee has mental powers as well as physical ones, including telekinesis. When using it, God Weegee's eyes glow, then the victim can no longer move. As God Weegee's head moves around, its victim will move around with it. *'Multi-Beam': God Weegee can shoot multiple different beams at once with one hand, creating a very hard attack to avoid. *'Brain Crack': While God Weegee is using telekinesis, if he stops moving his hand and simply glows his eyes, his victim will get a massive headache and jerk around with pain. *'Portal Pass*': Similar to teleportation, God Weegee can create portals that can send not just him but his allies and opponents to wherever God Weegee wants them to go, including completely different universes and dimensions. *'Mustache Bash 2.0': An upgraded version of the Mustache Bash attack, God Weegee can throw massive red mustaches that are capable of shooting lasers! Once an opponent is hit, these mustaches will explode. *'Matter Creation': Similar to Weegee's Create ability, Matter Creation allows God Weegee to create matter by spewing it out of his hands. Unlike Weegee, there is no limit to the kinds of things that God Weegee can create. *'God Weegee Death Stare 100%': God Weegee's Death Stare at 100% of it's power. Has enough power to obliterate not just a foe, but an ENTIRE UNIVERSE. However, it leaves God Weegee drained of all of his strength. Use Against Sanic Weegee used this form in the 4th MLG/YTP War, and it proved even stronger than Dankspine Sanic. However, just when everything looked hopeless, something AMAZING happened: Doge fused with Dankspine Sanic to form the legendary DANKSPINE DOGE SANIC. Dankspine Doge Sanic proved overpowered enough to take down even the feared God Weegee, bringing peace to the multiverse at last. Smarting from this defeat, God Weegee trained himself in this form with the help of Ultimate Fire Malleo, making himself even stronger than before. This means that God Weegee is now an even greater threat than ever before. Stupor Smesh Brers. God Weegee appears in the hit video game Stupor Smesh Brers as a bonus character. He is the only character in the entire game besides Cosmic Sanic, another secret character, to have the ranking of God-Level, and is the 2nd best character in the game. (1st being Cosmic Sanic.) Category:Pesky Plumber Forms Category:Godly Forms Category:YTP-Related Shit Category:Articles